I have nothing
by Symbelmine
Summary: Entre su taciturna actitud, a Wanda se le pueden descubrir esos suspiros erráticos que llevan el nombre de su hermano y que Natasha gusta exterminar con besos ansiosos, necesitados de atención y posesión.


Hola, cupcakes :3

¿ScarletWindow? Lo sé, lo sé, no se ve todos los días al Lado Oscuro promocionando el femslash (aunque deberíamos hacerlo más seguido), pero hoy llego con la excusa de participar en el **Duelo de organizaciones** del foro **La Torre Stark** y como buena Agente de SHIELD, pues aquí vengo con mi trabajo.

Está inspirado levemente por Whitney Houston, sobre todo por la canción que tiene el mismo título que este bello drabble. Sé que dije hoy, muy temprano, que debía dejar el angst, pero no puedo, se me resiste.

* * *

 **I have nothing**

 **~ . ~ . ~ .~**

Wanda nunca ha sido una chica complicada, no ha tenido tiempo para serlo. Entre la destrucción de su casa, la muerte de sus padres, los experimentos con HYDRA y su resolución de no dejar su destino en las manos de un robot lunático, ha habido poco por pensar y mucho por hacer. Es solo que el pasado le es muy fuerte.

Natasha lo entiende, ella ha vivido cosas iguales. Sabe lo que se siente estar tan desamparada que cualquier camino parece un suicidio seguro. Ha estado tan ahogada por el dolor, la rabia y la perdida que el cerrar los ojos y desaparecer es la solución menos engorrosa a todos los problemas. Lo único que no puede compartir con Wanda es a Pietro. La espía rusa jamás ha tenido el suficiente corazón y valentía para conectarse a ese nivel casi subatómico, esa esencia que arrastra aún incluso en la muerte y que perfora el alma dejando un vacío imposible de llenar. En su vida, Natasha solo ha tenido tiempo y ganas de amores baratos, besos que son hola y adiós, incontables noches sin nombres para recordar en la mañana.

Entre su taciturna actitud, a Wanda se le pueden descubrir esos suspiros erráticos que llevan el nombre de su hermano y que Natasha gusta exterminar con besos ansiosos, necesitados de atención y posesión. A ella el alma se le riega en pedacitos esperando que un día los ojos de su chica favorita dejen de poseer esa nostalgia que hace pensar en una vida más larga de la que ha vivido. No hay nada que desee más que tener un día en el que la sonrisa de Wanda no se apague.

Natasha nunca ha tenido nada, solo el deber indisoluble con su conciencia. Ahora, por una vez, alguien hace caso de su corazón atormentado, pero debe peleárselo a un muerto. Es tonto, tiene celos de alguien que ni puede respirar. Se da golpes de pecho por ese comportamiento tan impropio. Lo hace cuando puede, cuando no está que pensando que en realidad no importa, porque son sus demonios lo que hacen interesante a la muchachita que se pavonea frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa de inocencia que le hace creer por un momento que el mundo tiene remedio. Le ama, tanto lo hace que no halla la forma para decirle que se muere de la misma forma en que ella espera por Pietro, que, si le da la oportunidad, puede borrar hasta la más mísera imperfección de su persona para ver que sonría sin asperezas.

No lo hace. Se contenta con abrazarla fuerte para apaciguar su llanto y besarle las lágrimas que aparecen cuando tiene otra pesadilla. Se queda a su lado hasta que cae otra vez dormida, un peso muerto que se recarga contra su pecho haciendo que se sienta completa, realizada.

Sabe que no es más que una ilusión, que en cuanto despierte querrá su espacio una vez más, para pensar en Pietro, para no agobiarla a ella también. Natasha no hará nada, con la indiferencia de toda la vida fingirá que puede soportarlo, que le afecta en lo más mínimo el cambio.

Luego estará mirando a Wanda allí por donde pasa, preguntándole a media tarde si se encuentra bien. Y, en lugar de decir «te amo» soltará uno de sus muy rayados: «tienes que decirme si te pasa algo»; si está de humor la besará y si no le regalará una sonrisa. Ahora solo tira una sábana sobre el cuerpo agotado por el llanto. La observa dormir, tratando de robar a los sueños un poco de esa pasividad que jamás la acompaña en la vigilia.

Cuando despierta, un sol tibio entra por la ventana dejando un rastro dorado sobre el cabello castaño de Wanda. Está despierta y la mira con fijeza, esos ojos clarividentes que parecen sacados de un sueño.

―Siento ser un dolor de cabeza, Nat ―dice despacio, en un susurro que roza a penas los oídos de su interlocutora―. Te amo, no tienes que esperar a que deje de ser una niña rara para decirlo de vuelta.

Le roba un beso, en una forma torpe que le devuelve un poco de la juventud a la que pertenece.

―Te amo, Wanda ―responde, impidiendo que se escape de la cama―, no quiero decirlo hasta que pueda estar segura de que podré defenderte incluso de tus pesadillas. Aún piensas en Pietro. Mis promesas son palabra empeñada, si digo que puedo hacerte feliz no descansaré hasta hacerlo. No voy a decirte "te amo" hasta que estés segura de que puedes volver a amar.


End file.
